


失乐园二

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	失乐园二

“老师。”

陈立农扭着双手站在蔡徐坤面前，贝齿咬着下唇。

“怎么了？”男人明知故问，拿起陈立农的书包塞进车里。

“上来吧。”他说。

“你前几天可不是那么害羞的。”男人转过头调笑他，唇边在陈立农嘴角落下一吻。

他偏过头，转而又笑嘻嘻地凑上环住蔡徐坤肩膀“你也没告诉我，你是老师啊。”

湿热的气体碰撒在耳背，蔡徐坤只觉得全身燥热难耐。

“等到酒店再办了你。”他勾起嘴角。

站在落地窗前，裹着浴袍的身影若隐若现。“老师，你这样，师母不会生气的哦！”陈立农转过头送上他的唇，任由蔡徐坤环在自己腰部的手作乱。

“谁让宝贝你这么迷人呢。”后背已经被抵在落地窗上，浴带被抽出，袍子变得松垮。

“唔，别在这。”唇被含在蔡徐坤嘴里，陈立农含糊不清推攘着蔡徐坤。

今天真是出奇的乖巧。双臂托起他臀部，放在桌子上。

敏感的身体已经兴奋起来了，后穴一张一合分泌着肠液。蔡徐坤温润的手掌覆上陈立农前段轻轻揉捏，带着些薄茧的手指有意无意擦过马眼。

“老师，你别……弄了。”要喷精带来的兴奋感让陈立农说话有些艰难。

“你要高潮咯。”蔡徐坤逗弄着吐出白浊的前段。转而，坏心眼地堵上马眼。

“老师，放……开。”要死不死停在半路，他脸上有些扭曲。

“自己看看后面。”蔡徐坤带着些诱哄的语气，“看了就放开。”

背后是面镜子，映目就是自己染上薄粉的身体和一张一合的后穴。

陈立农一怔，转过头蹭了蹭蔡徐坤胸肌。

“老师，你让我喷嘛。”

蔡徐坤倒吸一口冷气。

“艹，真是个小妖。”

肠壁更紧了。

感受到有东西进来很服帖地覆上去。

蔡徐坤凭记忆找到G点，不同于平日有技巧的逗弄，横冲乱撞。

被温柔惯了的身体开始痉挛。

陈立农闷哼一声，夹紧双腿，引的蔡徐坤缴枪。

一同射精后的两人喘着粗气。

“是老师的专有妖精ne。”

他趴在蔡徐坤肩上。


End file.
